be my hero
by akaihana uchiha
Summary: summery inside r&r please
1. Chapter 1

Pain X OC = Hurt/comfort/family

Rated T for valance, abuse, foul mouth, rape, might be lemons and occ's

I don't own naruto only the plot and yatashi

Summery: I was 5 when they started to beat me. I had been raped by my father, beaten by my mother and lied by many other family members. I have cried everyday and night just because of the pain and hoping that it well stop soon. One night I wished that someone would come and save me from this hell and on that night **THEY** came, and took me in as their own. So come with me as I go though training, finds happiness, and belong in a weird family that I thought I would never had.

Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of screaming "YATASHI GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" My mother said/screamed followed by a crashed. I gulped and quickly got out of bed and walked down the hall to get to the stairs (I live on the 2nd floor) I quickly went down. When I was mid-way down the steps I passed my father, I shivered a little. When I reached the bottom I went to the kitchen entrance, when I opened the door I saw broken glass every where. When I looked at my mom she had a knife in one hand and cuts on the other hand/arm.

I started to walk backwards, but when I did that my back hit the wall. My mother came close to me and raised the knife, when she bought it down, the knife hit something, but it wasn't me that she hit…no it was a plant type thing. I looked around me and found that the back door was opened, I looked at my mom and saw that she was past out. I then ran to the door until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked back expecting to see my father, but all I saw was the plant. I was puzzled and touched the vain that was on my shoulder. I could feel a pulse but what scared me the most was that it talked. "_are you ok, little girl"_ It said, I didn't say anything "**oi, girl you death or something?" **'it has two voice?' I thought and looked at it as it started to open up. I stood there frozen on the spot still surprised. "_little girl,_** can you speak, **_hush you, your scaring her,_** so she was already scared in the first place**_, yes but can you at least be a little nicer to her." _The plant thing argued with it self.

I backed up a little still afraid of what's in front of me, when I turned around to run I saw a man/ boy in front of me. "hi little girl tobis' name is tobi what is yours" the lollipop man said."m-my name i-is y-yatashi wagatshi t-tobi"

I shuttered out while trying to find another way out. "Does yatashi want to come with tobi and zetsu?" asked tobi. I looked at tobi then at the plant dude, they both had on clocks with red clouds on.

"Yatashi what did you do to your mother!" my father screamed "and who are these people why are they in this house you know not to bring any man here!" I was scared and tobi saw it in my eyes and could tell by the way I was shaking. "Please don't leave" I whispered I knew he could hear and the plant guy too cause they both blocked me from my father view. The plant man and tobi where whispering about something then all of a sudden I felt something on my ankle and looked down, there was a plant thing when I looked up I saw that the plant dude was smiling slightly "_close your mouth and eyes okay yatashi_" the white part said, I nodded and did just that. Next thing I knew I was underground.

When I was out side I kept my eyes closed that is until the plant dude said I could. When I opened my eyes I looked around we were in a field with flowers and trees and a lake in it. I looked at the plant dude and smiled the first real smile I had in a while, and ran though the field, laughing. The plant dude smiled a little and sat by a tree and watched me. After awhile I started to slow down to a walk. I looked at the plant dude and started to walk towards him when I was by him I claimed onto his lap and started to fall asleep.

~~~cliffy =P~~~

where did zetsu take yatashi?

whats tobi gonna do to both her mother and father?

find out next time on be my hero


	2. Chapter 2

hello...sorry i haven't been writing stuff lately i've been busy with school, drama and other stuff…hopefully as soon as im done with most the stuff that I got to do I'll rewrite some stories and upload as well. But for now I well try my best to write as much as I can


End file.
